The vector core will support all of the individual projects in this application. The vector core will make highly purified and well characterized adenovirus vectors for the investigator's projects. These viruses include a bcl-xs adenovirus, a hrk adenovirus, and an mbm-2 adenovirus. These viruses will be used in basic studies to analyze the programmed cell death pathways in cancer cells that arise from the breast, the ovaries, the bladder and hematopoietic cells. These viruses will also be used in animal models to test the potential of these viruses as gene therapy agents. Finally, the bcl-xs adenovirus will be produced by this vector core for clinical trials in breast cancer and ovarian cancer.